


大概总带着爱2

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 3





	大概总带着爱2

林乐杰在凌晨时分醒了过来，也不完完全全是因为这个把他嘴唇全部包住嗫咬着蛮横至极的吻，洪天逸整个人都趴在他身上，黑沉沉的房间和覆盖着他视线的身体让他产生了快要窒息的压迫感。黑暗中看不清楚洪天逸的表情，他下意识地推了两下面前宽阔的肩膀，又被制住手腕压在了头侧。

逃不开就不要逃了，况且他自始至终就没想过要逃。

接吻的水声也带来了其他感官的感知，洪天逸舌尖和身上的酒精味混合着人造香气的味道就像化开了毒药的甜酒，用甜香包裹着本质的痛苦，一点一点温柔地喂给了他。

中午聚餐过后，那一班人相约晚上去海边再聚，林乐杰不想去，就推说身体不舒服躲在房间里打游戏。这会儿他们该是散了，洪天逸估计喝了不少才回来。至于他们那群人在一块做了什么事、玩儿了怎样尺度的游戏、说了些什么场面话，林乐杰一概不想知道。

嘴唇沿着唇角划落到下颌和侧颈，林乐杰被迫偏过头去承受着唇舌和牙齿在敏感的皮肤上留下的刺痛感。

“你差不多得了……别留印子。”动脉处皮肤被叼着吮咬的时候，他终于忍不住开口提醒。话音未落，洪天逸的手就摸上了他手臂处先前留下的一条划痕。他发出一声细小的痛呼，紧接着伤口就被舌尖和嘴唇绵软地覆盖湿润了。

林乐杰一直裸睡，导致现在洪天逸的衬衫纽扣和皮带搭扣的棱角压痛了他，他的脸开始充血，很容易的就被疼痛和磨蹭的快感挑起了情欲。食髓知味的身体就是这么不争气，林乐杰知道自己的不争气不仅仅只体现在床上。他也知道现在的处境对他来说有多么不公平，整整齐齐地穿着衣服的人拥有坚不可摧的伪装和外壳，即使是在心理防线最脆弱的时刻也能保持着清醒，但是他不一样，他从来都是赤裸的、敞开的，不论对错，也毫无保留。

他们之间的性爱通常带着那么些粗暴和疼痛，过于温和细致的场面反而更会让人手足无措，洪天逸骨子里是一只野兽，哪怕看起来再温柔阳光，也不能遮盖他掠食和侵占的野心。

林乐杰抽抽搭搭地喊痛，后面却咬得很紧，如果现在打开灯，洪天逸一定能看到他关节和胸口泛起潮红的旖旎场面，但黑暗带来的快感和安全感远高于灯火通明时的目光交汇。

那些不属于这段关系的暧昧情愫，以及遮掩不住的愉悦和依赖，统统都可以在对方不知情的这一刻放肆逃脱。

谁都不可以知道。

我知道就好。


End file.
